Osmosis Jones 2: Return of Thrax
by Icecreampopstar
Summary: What happens when Thrax returns, not only wanting to take down Frank, but revange also? Things don't help with Akeelah, adventure seeking daughter of Osmosis Jones, wnating to help take down Thrax once and for all; Rated T R&R COMPLETE A/N: First story ever on here
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

_Real world, hospital_

Frank was at the hospital, he needed to get his usual shots. Shane was sitting next to him.

"Daddy, are you ok?" she asked. She could tell he didn't like shots. Frank looked at his daughter, and smiled.

"Honey, do you know who you're talking too. I have broken lion fights, wrestled polar bears, and cleaned elephant poop in one day," he said smiling. "I think I cane handle a tiny needle."

Shane rolled her eyes. A doctor around in his mid 40s came in "Alright Mr. Detorre, seems you need to take your annual flew shot" the doctor said looking over his notes. "First were gonna rub your arm with achlohal to clean the spot we are sticking the needle in."

Frank groaned and Shane giggled as she put in her headphones. The doctor went over and got a cloth and dipped it into some achlohal, unfortunately this alcohol was the type Thrax was supposedly 'murdered' in.

When the doctor rubbed his arm, Frank could feel something go inside of him, something weird.

"Is something wrong?" The doctor asked removing the cloth. Frank just sat there staring into space.

"No, just felt a chill that's all" he said. He then just shrugged and the doctor threw away the cloth.

The doctor got a needle and was about to stick it in, when suddenly, a nurse came in.

"Dr. Hoffman, it appears that Mr. Detorre is free to use a nasal flew treatment." Before the doctor could respond, Frank blurted "YES!"

This made Shane and the doctor jump a little. Then Frank managed to put a "its cool whatever" look.

The doctor gave him the flu nasal shot. And with that, Frank and Shane were off.

_City of Frank_

Somewhere in the arm of Frank, There is an abandoned building. Inside the building, there is a room, and in the room, you can see a puddle of snot forming. Then out of nowhere, a hot red mess.

_Jones household_

Leah looked at her stomach again, she could see more than regular nucleus in there. She smiled. _Another baby wow_ she thought. She came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock; Ozzy would be home any minute.

She then heard Akeelah in the living room. "Put your hands up where I can see them" she said pointing her toy gun at her Drix who came over to babysit Akeelah. After all, she was only 5.

"Oh no, please don't shoot" Drix yelled frantically. Akeelah then grabbed her toy hand cuffs and tried to put them on Drix.

"Uncle Drips, your hands are too fat" she said complaining. Leah tried not to laugh and Drix grabbed her and threw her in the air.

"Alright enough you too, Akeelah, go get ready for dinner, Drix, I need to talk to you about something." She said leading Drix into the kitchen.

When she heard Akeelah's door slam, Drix sat on a chair. "Is everything alright?" he asked a little worried.

"Well, it looks like, we're having a another little one." She said smiling. Drix went over and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations, this is excellent news, did you tell Ozzy yet? I should tell Akeelah. Not wait, you should! I mean..." he couldn't finish because Leah put her finger up.

"Relax uncle DRIPS," she said using the nickname Ozzy given him, and, unfortunate for Drix, Akeelah picked it up. "I'm telling them both at dinner, you can stay if you want..."

"Oh no, I can't, I'm taking Maria out again tonight" he said smiling widely. Maria and Drix have been dating for a while. She was a Hispanic cop who was hired as a cop at FPD.

"Isn't today your 1 year anniversary?" Leah asked smiling as Drix was heading for the door.

"Really? I didn't even know till you brought it up." He said winking at Leah as he headed out. Leah chuckled as Akeelah came out to the table.

"Mommy what are we having?" Akeelah asked grabbing a chair.

"Were having your favorite, booger burgers" she said putting out plates. Then suddenly the door burst open with none other than Osmosis Jones coming through. He was smiling like crazy when he came in, and he started to dance.

"Guess who just got a chance to be promoted to chief inspector?!" he said running over to Leah.

"No way!" she said in between kisses from Ozzy as he spun her around.

"Ya'll need to get a room!" Akeelah yelled. Ozzy noticed this and ran over to her.

"Maybe I should be kissing you instead?" he said kissing her cheek then tickling her.

"Daddy, stop it." She said in between giggles. Leah managed to grab Akeelah from Ozzy.

"Oh you two aren't getting away from me that easily." He said as he started to chase them. Leah and Akeelah collapsed onto the couch as Ozzy scooted in between them giving Leah a kiss on the cheek and Akeelah a rub on the head.

"I guess now is the perfect time to tell both of you," Leah said standing up. Ozzy and Akeelah looked at each other.

"Tell us what mommy?" Akeelah asked.

Leah turned around with a big grin on her face. "Well, let's just say we may have to get an extra room."

Then Ozzy got a horrified look on his face. "Oh no! Drips is moving in?! Oh the horror!" he said melting to the ground.

Akeelah laughed as Leah stood above her husband, glaring at him. Ozzy smiled then comes back up.

"Drix is not moving in, we need an extra room because I'm pregnant." Before Ozzy can respond, Leah hugs him and kisses him. Akeelah just sits there in shock.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She says jumping up and down on the sofa. Ozzy is still speechless as he is holding Leah in his arms.

Then Ozzy lets go. "Another baby?" he says smiling.

"And not just any baby, turns out, it's a boy!" Leah says smiling. Ozzy smiles even wider and Akeelah runs to them.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother?!" she looks up at them.

"That's right, and he will be here in 9 days." She said smiling. Ozzy then picks up Akeelah.

"Alright, time for dinner you two go get ready" Leah says heading for the kitchen.

Ozzy carries Akeelah to his room where his is washing his face. Akeelah lays on the bed.

"Hey daddy?" she asks. Ozzy looks up smiling. "Yeah?"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna work with you, we can be partners." She said bouncing up and down.

Ozzy looked at her like he was going to cry but quickly shoved it off. "What about Uncle Drips?"

He asked sitting next to her. She just smiled. "He has Maria, plus she's a better cop." Akeelah new this would tick off Ozzy and that's what she wanted.

Ozzy pretended to be hurt. He then started to tickle her. "Daddy stop it Hahaha" she was laughing so hard that Ozzy stopped so she could breathe. They started to head towards the door when they heard a crash.

Then a scream.

Instinctively, Ozzy runs and grabs the gun above the dresser way too high for Akeelah to grab.

"Akeelah, stay here and keep quiet." He said looking at her.

Akeelah could only nod. She knew Police officers shouldn't be scared, but the cry of her mother just sent shivers down her spine.

Ozzy then opened the door and quickly ran to the kitchen where it was started to get hot. HE knew this feeling. HE got when...oh no.

"What the-" but Ozzy was cut off when he heard Leah scream in pain again. He ran into the kitchen to see none other than.

"Thrax! You mother-" but he couldn't finish because as quickly as he came, he vanished with an evil laugh.

In her parents' bedroom, Akeelah knew she had to do something. She heard another scream from her mother and her Father yelling 'Thrax'. She had no idea who he was, but she had a feeling he was hurting her mom and that couldn't happen.

She ran outside the door to hear her father weeping quietly with something or someone in his arms. She came closer.

"Daddy?" she asked hiding behind the counter. Ozzy turned and saw her.

"Akeelah go now I don't want you too-" but it was too late, she already saw her mother's body, laying motionless in Ozzy's arms. The worst part was her stomach. It looked much bruised and cut up.

She hid in the corner crying really hard. Ozzy knew his daughter needed him more than ever. Carefully, he placed Leah on the ground, where her body is slothed off and lost in the environment. Though her body is gone, her spirit remains.

Ozzy then goes to Akeelah who is shaking really badly.

"Come here baby, daddy won't let anything happen to you" he said holding her tightly. All she could do was clutch onto his shirt and cry in his chest saying I want my mom back I want my brother back.

Ozzy then lifted up Akeelah's chin. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, I will love you no matter what" he said kissing her forehead.

Akeelah shook her head and whispered. "I love you daddy" as she fell asleep in his arms, still weeping.

When she fell asleep, Ozzy couldn't help but worry, know that Thrax was back, he could possibly come back and get...no. He couldn't think like that. He would never let Thrax come near her.

_Frank and Shane in the living room_

Shane is doing homework at the dinner table. She notices her dad trying to make salad.

Shane rolls her eyes and goes up to him. "Here daddy, I'll help." She says taking a spare knife and cutting the salad. Frank smiles and kisses the top of her head.

Frank goes into the living room when he sees a familiar picture on the wall. A picture fo a woman and a man with a tiny baby in the woman's arms.

Frank smiled remembering that picture then walking over to the coach to see the sport scores form last night's game.

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	2. That's what you always say

**Chapter 2**

_(15 cycles later/6 years later) Frank and Shane's home_

Frank is walking in the hallway when he sees his now grown up daughter packing for collage. HE couldn't believe how in only 6 years, Shane grew up from a little girl, to a college student. She was planning on being a science teacher and has been saving up for collage since she was 14. She had her share of Boyfriend troubles but never did she sneak out or get drunk or smoke. Frank was very proud of his little girl.

Shane was packing her cloths when she heard a cough behind her. She was wearing a pink tank top with jeans and her hair reached down to the middle of her back. Frank on the other hand, didn't change as much. Sure a little grey hairs and a few more wrinkles but other than that, still the same old Frank, except healthier, although he would get his rare "Heat attacks" **(AN/ wonder who caused those). **

"Hi daddy" she said smiling. Frank smiled back and put his coffee down. He started to help her pack.

"I can't believe it, my little girl is growing up, I feel like just yesterday you were forcing carrots and celery down my throat and now look at you" he said smiling. Shane smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be home every holiday." She said packing the last of her things. Frank then looked around the room. All that was in there were a dresser, a mirror, a night stand, and a stripped bed. It no longer had stuffed animals or Barbie dolls or pictures hanging everywhere. It looked all deserted.

Shane noticed her father looking around the room with a sad face. Shane came over to her dad. "Daddy, are you crying?" she asked. Frank looked at her and hugged her tightly. Shane did the same.

"No sweetie, I just had something in my eye that's all." He said whipping his eye. Shane rolled her eyes and kissed her dad's cheek. She and Frank have always been close. Ever since the scare when she was 12, he has been eating healthy and taking regular hikes with his daughter.

Shane grabs her last suitcase and Frank grabs her last bag. They head downstairs where a van full of her stuff. Shane opens the van door and shoves the last of her stuff quickly before anything can fall out. Frank laughs silently to himself. Shane turns around gives her dad a big hug.

Frank returns the hug and kisses her head. As Shane pulls apart she says, "Bye dad, I'll see you in two weeks for our camping trip" Frank smiled and lets his daughter go.

As his daughter drove out of the drive way, he remembered all the times he had with his daughter. Frank started heading inside when he sneezed. He looked at his hands full of germs, usually he would get a tissue, but it wouldn't matter if he wiped his snot on his pants right? After all, he was gonna take a shower in 30 minutes.

HE wiped his hands on his pants and walked inside.

_City of Frank: The Jones apartment_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Akeelah slams her alarm clock with a groan. Another day at school she thinks. She sits up and yawns. She looks at her room. It hasn't changed much, only that her crib was replaced with a bunk bed. When she climbs down, there is a desk under with a laptop. She has a closet right across from her bed full of black skinny jeans and white v-neck shirts. On the right side of the room is her door and next to it is a vanity full of pictures, notebooks, and pictures of her families and friends. The other side has a book shelf filled with mystery novels.

Over the cycles, she has grown up alight. She is now 15. She looks like her mother, but is blue and has long wavy hair. She is a sophomore and studying virus justice. She still has hopes in becoming a cop just like her dad. Ozzy is secretly proud of his daughters ambitions, but whenever she asks to join him on a mission, he says no and it ends up in a big fight.

Ozzy has changed over time. Sure he was still funny and charming. Heck, whenever a rap song came on the stereo, he would drag Akeelah into the living room and they would dance and "shake their booty's" till Akeelah would fall asleep. But after the incident, he wasn't all laugh and games. Whenever she came home like 5 minutes late she would be yelled at and sent to her room. He wouldn't spend as much time with her as he used too, because he was out catching the bad guys. Basically, he was trying to baby proof Frank.

But Akeelah and Ozzy did have those rare Father Daughter moments. Where he would sit on the coach, tell her stories on how she looked like her mother. But she had an osmosis gene in her that made her sarcastic, in a funny way, and always did things her own way.

Akeelah gets up and goes to the bathroom down the hall. She puts her hair in a ponytail and brushes her teeth. She can then hear her dad making breakfast. She walks out to the kitchen to see her dad making breakfast.

"Morning daddy" she says kissing his cheek." Ozzy turns to her and smiles.

"Morning baby, I made a big breakfast and just the way you like it." He said giving a plate to Akeelah.

Akeelah smiled as Ozzy placed the plate In front of her. Akeelah started eating as Ozzy made a plate for himself. As Ozzy sat down, he started eating.

"So, um dad, I was thinking," Ozzy looks up to see Akeelah twisting a piece for her hair on her finger. "Maybe after you get home from work, we could do something together, you know, maybe I could go to the training facility with you" she said hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry baby, maybe some other time." He said getting up ready to leave.

As he left, he could hear her say, "That's what you always say"

Ozzy sighed and left. Akeelah cleaned up the table and went to grab her phone and backpack.

Just as she left, she got a phone call from one of her friends Lily. Lily was going into fashion design and was extremely hipper.

"Yo yo yiggity yo" Akeelah answered smiling.

"Girl, you need to get to school now! No questions! Just get your but down here missy" then Lily suddenly hung up.

"Well, that was rude" Akeelah said as she threw her phone into her backpack.

_In Ozzy's Car_

Ozzy and Drix are in the lower intestines chasing a virus. Drix is desperately trying to hold on to the side of the car as Ozzy is gaining on him. Though his face looks determined, his thoughts are somewhere else.

Drix and Maria are now happily married and are planning on adopting soon, but right now, they are living in a house.

"Ozzy! Watch where you're going!" Drix shouted as Ozzy was about to run over an old lady. As he passed her, Drix looked at Ozzy with a concerned look.

"IS something bothering you?" he asked concerned. Ozzy continued to drive, eyes never taking off the road.

"It's just that Akeelah is 15 now, and she's growing up so fast. She always has her hopes up about becoming a cop." Ozzy zooms past many cars heading their way. Drix is listening but has a panic written shock on his face.

The viruses are gaining speed. Drix is shouting and Ozzy but Ozzy still has the same face as he presses the gas pedal.

"I mean I'm proud of her, she's doing well in school,"

"Look out!" Drix shouts. Ozzy easily dodges the bullets.

"But part of me is saying she shouldn't join the force, I mean what if she got hurt or…I can't even think about it if she got…Well…you know"

Just then, since Ozzy wasn't really paying attention, the car swerved into a restaurant where one of the signs went through the windshield and almost crashed Drix's head. The virus got away laughing.

"You know what I'm saying Drips?" Ozzy says looking at his friend.

"I don't know Ozzy, were you thinking 'holy spit holy spit I almost got killed?' if so, then yes." Drix stated sarcastically. Drix got the sign off of him and sat back down.

Ozzy just laid back throwing his arms in the air. Drix looked at his friend. "You know Ozzy, I don't have a teenage daughter so this advice may not be efficient, but if I was in your position, I would do what feels right, and what would be best for Akeelah."

Ozzy looked at his friend. Drix continued. "But you should talk to her, spend time with her more."

Ozzy had a thankful look on his face. Drix was a really good friend to him over the years and has helped him a lot through his sufferings. And he was very grateful.

Ozzy started the car and backed up. Drix dusted some glass of the front as they drove off listening to rap as they tried to find the virus' track.

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	3. Lunchtime fun

**Chapter 3**

_City of Frank, curb behind Ozzy's apartment_

Akeelah got down to the curb by the apartment where she found her most prized possession, Her motor bike. It was jet black with some purple on it. It was her pride and joy, but if her father found out about it, she would be busted and sent to the butt for cleaning.

She got her helmet from under her seat and put it on, hiding her ponytail. She got on her black leather jacket and lifted her lid. She put her backpack under the seat truck, shut it, and then climbed on.

The engine roared as she started up her bike. To her, it was the most beautiful sound in all of Frank (Next to her mother's voice). She started down the road, passing people who she knew from her dads work. Luckily her helmet was down so they wouldn't be able to recognize her.

She got to school just in time. She hid her bike by the alley and grabbed her backpack. Akeelah headed in the school just as the bell rang.

"Smooth" a familiar voice said. Akeelah looked to see Lily with her hair in a curly bun and a mini skirt with a tank top and flip flops, her usual attire. Lily was a red blood cell and was living with her mom and dad and her little twin brothers.

Akeelah was wearing her usual attire as well, a pair of black skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt, black converse, and her hair in a wavy pony tail. She also had her motorcycle jacket which was packed in her bag.

When Akeelah walked over to Lily, they did a high-fived-shake and hugged. Then they walked side by side down the hall.

"So Akeelah, what did your dad say when you left on your bike?" Lily asked teasingly. Akeelah rolled her eyes.

"Girl please, he left before me, plus he couldn't catch me, I'm too sly" she said winking. They walked into the cafeteria for early breakfast for kids who wouldn't have time to eat at home or couldn't.

Akeelah grabbed an apple while Lily grabbed a coffee. They sat at an empty table to finish their conversation.

"So what happened this morning?" Lily asked. She knew about her relationship with her dad.

"I asked if I could go to the station with him to train, but he said no of course," she groaned taking a bite into her apple. Lily shrugged and drank her coffee. Then suddenly, Akeelah remembered something.

"Wait a minute, didn't you have me rush here cause you wanted to tell me something?" she asked eyebrowing her. Lily then dropped her coffee and looked at Akeelah.

"OH MY FRANK! YES! HANG ON!" she said running to her locker. Akeelah shrugged and went back to eating till she heard some kids talking. She decided to ease drop.

"…hear bout that kid that got kidnapped 2 days ago?" Akeelah scooted closer to the table, interested in the topic of convo.

"Ya, it was Mrs. Herms kid, he was going to school at Cell University, but never came home" One of them said drinking his orange juice. Akeelah looked at the ground listening and thinking at the same time.

"Are the police doing anything about it?" this immediately got Akeelah attention.

"Please, the police do nothing…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence because Akeelah slammed her fists on the table staring straight into the red blood cells eyes.

"Care to repeat that?" she glared at him for what seemed like an hour. Akeelah hated it when people accused the police did nothing. Her father was on the force and hopefully someday, she would be too. It also pissed her off that they thought police were just lazy cells, but nobody is perfect. The others moved away but he just stood up.

"Girl please, you don't scare me, and who do you think you are a cop? Well you're not 'cause I'm sure your daddy wouldn't want to see his little girl get hurt, cause you're a skinny, little, weak, white blood cell. You will never be like your dad, so get that through your-" Akeelah punched him with much force. He didn't see it coming so he was knocked onto another table.

"Coming from the guy who is failing almost every class with no future ahead of him" she said back at him standing above him. He stood up and punched her stomach. Everybody was crowding around and some of the teachers where coming out of their classrooms to see what was going on. Lily came out with a flyer to see her best friend picking a fight.

The boy went to punch Akeelah but she moved gracefully. "That's all you got, no wonder you're a loser" she said trying to get him angry. It worked. HE started to throw random punches, but every time she gracefully maneuvered them. Everyone was cheering as she was winning.

The boy was destroying the entire cafeteria trying to beat this chic. Everybody else was moving out of the way. Finally, the boy was exhausted, Akeelah walked over o him, but at a safe distance. The other students where at the end of the cafeteria gasping at the destruction this boy had caused, and at Akeelah who looked as if she wasn't even harmed.

"You lost, baby" she said smirking. The boy looked up. HE had hatred in his eyes.

"What are you talking about, you did nothing." He said standing up. He looked like a drunk the way his body swayed back and forth a little.

"I didn't…but YOU did" She said showing him what he did. He let out an angry yell before running over to her again. She was about to fight off but a teacher stood in between them.

"That is enough Ms. Jones and Mr. Bokly. I will see BOTH OF YOU in the principal's office." He said sternly and angrily. The two teenagers glared at each other before marching into the principal's office.

When they walked down the hallway, the teacher was in between them so they wouldn't fight again. Akeelah would sure get it this time. She could already hear her father's voice in her head yelling at her.

_FPD station_

Ozzy and Drix were sitting at their desks seeing which one could throw the farthest paper ball. Ozzy was winning, but Drix was having difficulty with throwing. Ozzy would chuckles every time he threw it, and it would either hit Maria, or Chief. Drix would smile nervously, or hide behind his desk.

Drix gave up on the game, and went ot Maria's desk to flirt with her. Ozzy stayed where he was and gazed at the picture by his desk. One was him and Leah on their first date. Leah was wearing a red sleeveless dress and Ozzy was in a suave tuxedo. They were at a restaurant, where Ozzy paid for t when he got a bigger raise. Then there was one with Leah sticking her tongue out as Ozzy had a cheeky grin on his face as he held her bridal style….that was their memorably wedding photo. Then there was one of Just Leah in hospital bed, a few strands of her hair was in her face and she looked as tired as frank, but that didn't stop her from smiling at her beautiful new daughter in her arms of the picture. Right next to that one was a picture of Ozzy teaching Akeelah to ride a bike…it was taken after Leah taught him how to ride a bike. In one frame, it showed Ozzy and Akeelah sleeping on a sofa and on the other side, Akeelah showing her front teeth missing as she "attempted" to make soup.

Ozzy smiled. There were sooo many pictures of his family up there, but only one would make him smile. It was the one of Ozzy sleeping on the couch, sprawled on a pillow. One hand was draped over the sofa and the other was on top of a small body with had hair sprawled all over Ozzy's chest as the little girl would gently rise up and down, due to Akeelah's father's breathing. She was sucking her thumb as Ozzy arm was holding her in place.

Ozzy smiled but then he got a call from school. He picked up the phone. "Hello this is FPD what is your emergency?"

The woman on the other line had a nasal voice as she continued to speak. "Hello Mr. Jones, this is Barbra hood, principal of Nasal High, you need to come down to the school right away, it's about your daughter, Akeelah L. Jones."

Ozzy had worry in his eyes as he grabbed his jacket. He was leaving when he saw Drix about to give his lovely wife a kiss. Ozzy cleared his throat and the two pulled away from each other. Maria was blushing embarrassed as Drix looked unhappy.

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "I gotta go to Akeelah's school, cover for me" He left. Drix nodded, hoping his goddaughter was ok. He probably thought it was just a misunderstanding, so he shrugged it off and focused on Maria. But Maria was also worried, Akeelah told Maria everything, basically she was to go to adult for Akeelah.

"Think she's ok?" she asked worried. Drix took Maria's face and tilted up towards him.

"She'll be fine, after all she is the daughter of Ozzy and Leah" he said chuckling. Maria sighed and chuckled also.

"Now, where were we?" Drix said slyly as he went over to his wife. Maria giggled and pulled closer to him. As they were about to kiss, Ozzy yelled at them.

"Get a room!"

_Warehouse hidden in the foot of Frank_

Thrax was sitting in a swivel chair, looking at photo's he managed to steal, 15 cycles ago. Thrax didn't look much older, but he did have a scar by his right eye. When he was going to get Ozzy back, he managed to kill Leah and what he thought would be his first baby. But after stealing the pictures, he found out he had a daughter. He managed to steal one recent picture of her and smile evilly.

He manage to get some information that she was told to be Daddy's little girl, which would make his revenge all the more fun. He wanted him to pay, losing a wife and only son wasn't enough. It seemed Akeelah was the only reason Ozzy was still a cop. Once he got full revenge on Ozzy, he would go back to his virus "thang".

He needed help though, if he played his cards right, he could get his revenge and destroy Frank. He looked at his notes, it stated she was 15 and was a virgin. Oh yeah daddy's little girl. Thrax had to admit, she did look good, and the virus grew a lust for the girl.

Revenge sure would be sweet.

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	4. Young officer

_Frank's household_

Frank laughed when he read Shane's letter, it sounded like she was doing extremely well in collage. Since her daughter was majoring in Cell Biology, she had gone to Florida. It was far, but she could still write to him, and he wanted the best for his daughter.

Frank was right now watching his favorite team, the Huskers **(A/N: big fan GO BIG RED!). ** AS Frank settled down on the coach his phone rang, he smiled when the caller I.D said Shane.

He picked up the phone. "Hey beautiful"

Shane giggled. "Hey dad, just wanted to see how you're doing"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Honey, this is the third time you've called me today, I'm fine"

"I know, dad, it's just…I worry about you sometimes, I just wanna know your ok"

Frank knew his daughter meant the best for him. "Shane, nothing would make me feel better if you hang up the phone right now, go have the collage life fun."

"You mean drink a lot of beer, smoke, and have wild hot-"

"Please don't finish that sentence" Frank groaned on the other line. Shane giggled. She love to tease her dad.

"Alright, I have to leave now, you gonna be ok rite?" Shane asked as her friends bugged her to get off the phone.

"Yes, for the millionth time now GO!" Frank said smiling. Shane smiled in the phone and blew a kiss in the phone. Frank hanged up the phone before taking a bite of his apple.

_Bar at the armpit_

Thrax was dressed in his usual threads, but heavily disguised. He couldn't risk being seen, not after all he has done. He was headed to a new place called the zit; these places were rare now in days, with Frank's new health plan. Lucky for the bacteria and viruses though, Frank didn't by deodorant, and it not only causes smelly pits, but some zits.

Thrax went inside and it looked exactly like the old one, so it was no surprise he saw a couple of virus's looking for trouble. Thrax smiled wickedly as he headed to the table. The virus's saw him headed there way and gave him odd and sneering looks. One was making out with a girl virus while the others were either smoking or drinking. When Thrax came over, one of the biggest ones came to stand in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at him up and down.

"Nah baby, just here to make new friends." He said smiling evilly as he went to take a seat near one of the thugs. He smacked one of the girl's butts.

"Be a good girl and bring me and your boa here a couple of cold ones" The girl sneered before going off.

One of the viruses looked at him curiously. "Who are you anyway?" Thrax smiled and lifted his face. All viruses gasped. They had been warned of who Thrax was and now they were face to face with him. "But….but how?" he asked.

Thrax smirked as he stood up. "Listen here little beauties, I got me a plan to take down this body, I already got one recruit with me, but I need a couple of big boys to help me," he said looking over at the leader. His team looked over at him. The leader went over to Thrax.

"What's in it for us?" he asked.

"Keep your lives and a clear record when you get into a new body." Thrax stuck out his hand. The leader virus looked at it skeptically before shaking it smiling a crooked smile.

"That and you buy us guys a round, we got a deal" As the girl came back with drinks, all of them grabbed a bottle and toasted.

"Names Mono by the way," He said taking a swig. Thrax wrapped an arm around the girl who brought the beers. "We can talk about what me and gang 'specialize' in later."

Thrax smirked as he wrapped an arm around another girl virus. "Well, so far….I likes your specialties"

_Ozzy's car…on way to Jones household_

Ozzy and Akeelah drove home in silence. After Ozzy found out about the incident in the lunch hall, he didn't say a word. He let the principle do all of the explaining. He wasn't even there. Akeelah never got a chance to tell her side of the story. Ozzy didn't even lecture her on the way home. Never for once looking at each other. She was leaving her bike, but she figured since it was hidden, it would be ok till tomorrow.

As they drove home in silence, Akeelah wasn't paying attention to the radio or her father sighing now and then. Her mind was occupied rather by something more important

"…_hear bout that kid that got kidnapped 2 days ago?" _

"_Ya, it was Mrs. Herms kid, he was going to school at Cell University, but never came home"_

Akeelah bit her bottom lip, trying to figure it out. Now that she thought about it, she remembered her dad saying how a Joe Herms was kidnapped from school. Ozzy looked over to see Akeelah's face.

"Akeelah, baby, something bothering you?" Ozzy asked. Akeelah looked at him for the first time. Guess now would be a good time to apologize.

"Daddy, I'm sorry but-"

"Akeelah, if there is anything I have learned from being a cop, there are always two sides to each story, when we get home you can tell me yours" Ozzy said giving her a reassuring smile. Akeelah smiled back and stared back at her window.

"Now I know that look" Ozzy said pulling into the apartment. Akeelah turned over to him. "It's the look that says something is on your mind, and I know it's not the lunch room incident." Akeelah sighed. Her father knew her to well.

"Well, you member Joe Herms?" Akeelah asked walking into the apartment with Ozzy. Ozzy looked at Akeelah.

"Ya, I had to go investigate, why?" he asked opening the door to their house.

They were talking about it at lunch, before the ummm….fight" Akeelah chuckled nervously. Ozzy gave her a look and sighed. He went over to the coach and patted a seat next to him. Akeelah followed sitting right next to him.

"Alright baby, tell my your side of the story"

"Which is the correct one, at least more detailed." Akeelah smiled. Ozzy rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Well, they were talking about it, then one of them said the police do nothing, naturally I got pissed and he said stuff like I ain't tough like you, so I just gave him a punch-"

"Which gave him a black eye?" Ozzy questioned. Akeelah looked at her feet, guilty.

"Ya, well that's all I did, he tried to fight me, but I didn't do anything, he just kept throwing punches or anything else he could find at me. I just defended myself without fighting." Akeelah waited for a lecture, yelling, or something, but Ozzy just smiled.

"That's my girl, standing up for your old man" He said putting an arm around her shoulder. Akeelah looked at him shocked.

"Daddy say what?" She said raising his eyebrow. Ozzy just kept smiling.

"I guess I should punish you, but I'm not gonna, I did the same thing when I was your age." He said leaning back, letting the memories flood in.

"You did?" Akeelah said sitting up, shock on her face. Ozzy smiled.

"Yep, they was making fun of your papi and I gave the punks a piece of me, instead I did worse than you." Ozzy chuckled at the memory. Akeelah, clearly interested turned to her father, cross-legged.

"What did you do?" she asked smiling. Ozzy smiled and turned to face her.

"Kicked him where the sun don't shine" Akeelah laughed and almost fell off the couch.

Ozzy was suddenly laughing with her. Once they were done laughing and breathing regularly again, Ozzy sat up heading towards the kitchen.

"Come on, let's make some dinner" he said smiling. Akeelah was a little surprised. Usually, they only had time to order in or take out,

_He's full of surprises tonight,_ she thought. _Like he's acting like….himself, before mom and lil bro died._

Akeelah got up and followed him into the kitchen, and just as they were preparing dinner, there was a knock at the door. Akeelah went to go get it.

"I'll get it daddy" she said smiling and headed for the door. When she opened it though, her smile faded away, knowing exactly who it was.

"Mrs. Herms?" The white blood cell looked up from her hat and gave Akeelah a weak smile.

**(A/N: This would be a great cliffhanger…but I'm not that evil lol)**

Mrs. Herms was a little plump, and looked at least 50 cycles old. Her hair was curled and touched her shoulders. She wore a purple dress suit and a purple feather hat. Akeelah opened the door a little more.

"Akeelah, who is it?" her dad asked coming towards her.

"It's Mrs. Herms" She said still looking at Mrs. Herms. Ozzy came and stood by his daughter, and his eyes widened a little seeing Mrs. Herms standing in the door way.

"I am terribly sorry Officer Jones, but I had to come here as soon as i found out." She took a breath. "May I come in?"

"Of course come in" Akeelah lead her to the couch. Akeelah sat by her as Ozzy stood a few feet in front of her.

"Now what did you find out?" Ozzy said taking his notepad out and pen. Akeelah just held her hand comfortably.

"Well, I went back to my apartment and decided to go into Joey's room; I noticed that it was surprisingly hot. I kept it cool in the house though, and I found several items missing"

"Can you name the missing items" Akeelah asked before Ozzy could.

"Well, some shirts and pants, one of his pairs of shoes, and his laptop" Ozzy wrote down what was missing.

Akeelah stood up, putting her finger to her chin. "And you said the room was unusually hot?"

Mrs. Herms nodded. Akeelah and Ozzy gasped moments later after coming to conclusion. They both looked at each other.

"You don't think…" Akeelah asked.

"I don't know baby, I only thought maybe he came back for revenge, after killing your mother and baby brother but-"

"But maybe Thrax somehow found out you had another child, a little girl" Akeelah stated pointing at herself.

"But why would he kidnap Mrs. Herm's son?" Ozzy questioned. Akeelah looked at Mrs. Herms who was confused.

"We think Thrax is the one who took your son." She said sitting back down by her. "You remember him?"

Mrs. Herms nodded sighing. "How can I forget that dreadful day? If it wasn't for your father, we wouldn't be here." Mrs. Herms smiled at Ozzy as did Akeelah who proud fully gazed at her father. Ozzy just blushed looking at the ground, twisting one of his feet.

"Ah shucks, it was nothing" Mrs. Herms and Akeelah chuckled. Then the room was silently serious.

"Mrs. Herms, did your son have any special talents?" Akeelah asked. Mrs. Herms shifted her eyes. Akeelah paid attention to her facial expressions.

"I believe he had a talent for computers and such" she said looking back at Akeelah.

"Was into hacking? Like secretly systems?" Akeelah asked calmly. Ozzy looked up from his notes, wanting to listen in. This time Mrs. Herms looked Akeelah straight in the eye.

"No" she said simply. She stood up. "I have to go know, sorry I interrupted your meal" Ozzy lead Mrs. Herms out while Akeelah looked questionably at Mrs. Herms. Ozzy looked back at Akeelah.

"Daddy, I know she's lying about the hacking. Joe is a hacker, and from Mrs. Herms facial expressions, a good one, one that can hack into the brain so Thrax can-"

"Finish what he left off" Ozzy finished for her.

"Correct-a-mondo, He figured while he's getting revenge on you, he can take down the body also"

Ozzy was very impressed by Akeelah's fast thinking. He was also impressed by her calmly questioning Mrs. Herms. She was indeed gonna make a great cop. Ozzy shook that thought out.

"She must be lying to protect her son," Akeelah said to herself. Ozzy heard and was thinking too.

"And maybe he wasn't kidnapped but-"

"Bribed to join Thrax?" She finished. Ozzy snapped his fingers and ran over to his daughter picking her up and spinning her around.

"Baby, I swear your gonna make a great cop some day." He said without thinking. Akeelah smiled hopefully and Ozzy realized what he just said. He put Akeelah down and went to put on his jacket.

"I'm going to see Drix about this, tomorrow I'm off, and so we can have a day together alright?" Ozzy said looking back. Akeelah though wasn't there. He looked in front of him. She had on her jacket and coat on.

"If you think your coming-"

"Oh I know I'm coming, come one dad, I helped you tonight, you said so yourself I would make an excellent cop, let me prove it to you, you wouldn't have gone this far without me!' Akeelah said. Ozzy grabbed her at both shoulder picking her up, turning around placing her back.

"And I appreciate your help baby girl; I really do, but not this time." Akeelah stomped her foot putting while putting her arms across her chest. Ozzy went to kiss her forehead but Akeelah moved away.

Ozzy looked hurt but Akeelah didn't seem to care. Without another word, Ozzy left. Once he was gone, Akeelah ran to the window to wait when Ozzy left. Once he was gone, Akeelah left a note on the table.

_Dad,_

_I'm going to help on this mission, whether you like it or not, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a Jones and proud of it._

_Love you and please forgive me, _

_Your big girl, Akeelah_

Akeelah climbed out the window, heading towards her school to get her bike back. Her school wasn't that far and she found her bike and helmet completely unharmed. She smiled to herself as she climbed on the bike, feeling it roar with life as she drove silently into the night.

_Now,_ she thought. _Where to start?_

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	5. The plan

_Going to the Zit_

Akeelah ran to the corner where her bike was. Pure luck that it wasn't vandalized or stolen. She put on her helmet and jacket before roaring down the road.

She kept looking for a place called the Zit. Her dad was talking about it earlier with Drix and she happened to "Overhear" the conversation. She stopped at an alley that was close by the new and improved Zit. It looked the same only flashier and a little bigger.

She knew she would need a disguise, so Akeelah used her special abilities as a cell to change. She rearranged her face to make it look more slender and molded her two eyes together to make one eye. He busted her breasts up to make them bigger than normal and changed her jeans to a very short skirt and her shirt to a very very short shirt that only covered her now huge chest. She made her hair like her mothers and changed her shoes to high heel stilettos.

She got inside and received many stars and whistles. She ignored them all and stayed away from the ones who looked like they were gonna pounce on her. She went over at the bar and ordered a drink, waiting for any sign of suspicious movement. It was then she noticed some viruses were going into a room behind the bar, and she could make out the silhouette of one virus in there. It was tall and had dreadlocks, but that was all she could make out.

The bartender noticed that she was starring at the door and came over to her; he was a fat looking bartender with a mustache. "Hey toots, you can go in, I was told it's for any virus' interested in a 'special' party" he put air quotes around special. Akeelah nodded and headed over to the door. She opened it and was glad nobody stared at her entering, instead some were talking, and some were making out with the girls in the corner or on the table. Two Viruses' were talking quietly to each other in the front. Akeelah grabbed a free seat and played with her thumbs, pretending to be bored.

Finally the two leader virus's cleared their throats. Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down. One of the viruses was tall and muscular. He had an after shave and was wearing a black leather jacket with dark jeans. He had a serious scowl on his face as he looked around.

The other gave Akeelah chills. He was a tall red virus with purple dreadlocks, a razor sharp claw ready to kill at a moment's notice, and a black leather jacket. What scared her most were his eyes. His eyes were yellow and big and full of revenge and…lust? Then something snapped in her mind. He was Thrax. The one who wanted revenge on her father. She saw a picture of him when she snuck into her fathers room on day, luckily she didn't get caught.

She put a hand to her mouth and controlled her breathing, before her was the man who not only killed her mother, but her younger brother as well. It took every fiber in her body not to jump up and strangle him. Besides, he would over power her anyway.

"Alright , down to business" Thrax ordered. "Before we begin, I believe everyone here knows my name, but for those of ya'll who don't know my story, I'll give ya a recap."

Akeelah took out her phone and put it on record; she would need evidence for later. She hid it in her jacket pocket, but it would still be able to hear every word Thrax said. Everyone stayed silent as he talked.

"You see here little beauties, my job was simple, to take the body down, I was doing pretty good, till I got here, I almost got my record until some white celled cop took me down," he looked back at everyone. He wondered his eyes at everyone until he came upon Akeelah. He gave a wicked smile that sent shivers down her spine.

_This is just too perfect. _Thrax thought, but he regained control and continued his story. "Anyway, ya, it was luck that got me down, I landed in an alcohol container. I shouldn't be ungrateful about luck though, luck got me here. Frank had to get a shot and it so happens before the shot could happen, I was rubbed on Frank's skin, and had a clear shot of going into his body, managed to heal myself in the old building

"I managed to grab hold of Jones' files and saw he had a little family while I was gone," Thrax started to move around the room, looking at each virus in there. "Turns out he married that Leah slut and had a little girl" He stopped by Akeelah who was still upset that he called his mother a slut. He traced his non poisonous finger down Akeelah spine, then contiuned walking. Akeelah let out a breath of relief which she didn't realize she was holding.

"Well, I managed to kill her mother and his son she was carrying, but I had to leave, cursing myself for not getting the girl. Cycles alter I see a picture of her; big daddy's girl wants to be just like him. Well, I have a plan that well get revenge on Jones and manage to take this body down" HE looked around to see smiles on every virus' face, except Akeelah's.

"Mono, I believe you can take it from here" Thrax said leaning back in his chair. Mono nodded before sitting up. "Alright so here's the down low, everyone in this should know by now there is no turning back, clear?" He asked looking at no one in particular. Everybody nodded and murmured yes or yea including Akeelah to avoid suspicion.

Mono smiled. "Good, so here's the deal, Thrax is gonna take Akeelah and Jones and do his Revenge thang, alright. While he's doing that," Mono pulled a giant screen and someone shut off the lights. It should a simple outline of Frank's body.

"Team yellow is gonna be waiting in the van" Mono pointed at three viruses who nodded.

"Then Team blue is gonna go with Joe here" Mono pointed at a cell to stand up and show himself. Akeelah had to hide a gasp. It was Joe Herms. So she was right, he wasn't kidnapped.

"So big guy, what's your story?" Someone asked. Akeelah seriously wanted to run over and thank them. Joe smiled and laughed.

"Well, I wanted to put my hacking skills to the test, and why not this way, I mean no cell really liked me anyway, so I figured, what the cell, I'll do it." He then looked directly at Thrax and Mono, "But member our deal, my ma comes with us"

Thrax smirked. "Of course,"

Akeelah couldn't believe it. She was right all along. She guessed that Joe wasn't all bad, since he's going to save his mom, but still, maybe if he had more friends, maybe if he had help, he wouldn't be helping these low life good for nothing virus'.

"Alright, anyway, Joe and Team blue are gonna take down the security systems" Mono turned to Team blue. "Do whatever Joe here says, he knows what he's doing" The team nodded as Joe smiled.

Mono then turned to everyone. "Once that is done, team green and I will head up to the hypothalamus gland, where Frank is gonna heat up like a hot chili pepper on a summer day." Mono smirked looking at Thrax.

"And when that's done, I'll have my revenge and my name in the big books…and of course ya'll keep ya lives." Thrax smirked then looked at Mono.

"Just remember, we meet here tomorrow early on the clock. Frank wakes up at around 7 tomorrow, so everyone needs to meet at the throat at around 6:30 am" Mono said in a serious voice as everyone listened.

"Once everyone is done with their jobs, we meet at the throat, everyone should be there when I get back there with my team, if your not there, well, then I guess you're going down with the body" He said shrugging. Everyone nodded in understanding. Akeelah turned off her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Alright, everyone go and get some rest, taking down a body ain't no trip in dream land" Mono said as he left. Thrax went to the door and locked it before anyone could leave. They all gave each other weird looks.

"Before we leave, I think we got ourselves a little spy among us" Thrax had a evil smile on his face. Akeelah's face widened.

Oh Cell.

_Jones Car_

"So what you're saying is true?" Drix asked as they headed down to the Zit.

Ozzy picked up Drix and explained the story to him; Drix went right away with his partner but not before waking Maria up and telling her where he was going. When they got in Ozzy's "baby" he explained the situation, including what Akeelah said and their little fight.

"You know Ozzy, I would think she would make a great cop, she should of came with us, she could of helped us a whole lo-" He turned around to see Ozzy given him a scary stern look. "Shutting up now" he said looking down. Ozzy sighed as he went back on the road.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had a funny feeling that he should've brought Akeelah with him. He was cut off from their thoughts when they arrived at the new Zit.

"Why would Thrax hold the meeting here again?" He wondered out loud.

"Because he thinks what were thinking is that he's thinking of going somewhere different, so he thinks he can trick us by going to the same place…makes you think right?"

"Uuuuhhhh…." Ozzy then smiled at Drix being confused.

"Good, now I hope you member how to shake your booty" Ozzy smirked as they headed inside.

_Back in the Zit_

Everyone was looking around to see who the spy was as Akeelah tried to look around to find another way out. She looked back and almost screamed when Thrax was standing right in front of her.

Thrax smirked as he picked her up by the throat. Everyone gasped as he threw her on the table. She turned back to her normal self as she sat up.

"Hey it's Jones kid" Someone shouted. Everyone had angry or evilly smiles on as they advanced on her. Thrax smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Lucky for you, baby, I'm saving you for when your daddy comes and gets ya," He smirked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Nothing changes, I'm just gonna practice with girly here at the throat while we wait for Jones, then its real play time" He said bringing her closer to him. Akeelah stared at him in horror for a second, but then glared at him.

"You won't get away with this, my dad is the best cop there is, and he'll stop ya" she said struggling to get out. Everyone laughed at her as Thrax held her close.

"You daddy ain't here now baby" Just as he said that there was a loud boom and the wall bursts open everyone was coughing cause of the cherry stank. Akeelah had a panicked look. If Drix was here, that means….

"Alright ya'll put your hands in the air, and you BETTER NOT wave them like you just don't care" Ozzy shouted as he entered. Immediately everyone left except for Thrax and Akeelah. Ozzy stared jaw eyed at Thrax smirking and was peeved off at how close his daughter was to his enemy.

"Well, ain't this a family reunion, who's your wife Ozzy?" Thrax laughed evilly as he through Akeelah to Ozzy as he held her close to him to protect her.

"Thrax, you are under arrest for-" But Drix was immediately cut off when Thrax suddenly vanished. Everything cleared up as the police came. They staretd to clean up as Ozzy dragged Akeelah to the car.

"I'm pretty busted aren't I?" She said out loud. Ozzy pushed her in the car before slamming the door as he and Drix go in.

"Akeelah Ann Jones, by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were cleaning the butt after diarrhea!"

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	6. Father vs daughter

_Frank's house_

Frank just got done exercising in the living room. He was pretty proud of himself too. He even called his daughter to gloat about his health. She responded by saying how proud she was.

"Well, I'm really proud of you dad" she said happily into the phone.

"Yeah, well, I lost 6 pounds in 2 weeks, so I'm thinking of celebrating with an ice-cream sundae" he said jokingly as he rested on the couch.

Shane giggled. "That's sound yummy daddy" Shane then remembered something. "Oh daddy, you'll never guess who I ran into today"

"Bill Murray?" he asked teasing.

Shane giggled. "No, Tom Jinks" she said excitedly.

Frank sat up. "Tom Jinks?" he said his voice raising in suspicion. "The boy who dumped you in high school, the one you cried over for three days straight."

Frank could tell Shane was rolling her eyes. "Dad, chill, we broke up because we each had different schedules and couldn't find time to be together….and I was only crying for soo long because Aunt flow was in town" she said referring to her monthly gift. If you could call it one.

Frank rubbed his head in frustration. "Honey, please don't tell me your on a date with him."

"Not know, tomorrow were going out" she said happily then frowned. "I thought you would be happy for, me, you did say you wanted me to have fun"

"Shane I say a lot of things, I don't really mean it, I just don't trust that guy" he said softly.

"You don't trust ANY guy I date dad" she retorted.

Frank smiled. "Good were on the same page, then you'll cancel your date"

Shane huffed in the phone. "I can't believe you, I did whatever you wanted to do, and now your ordering em around, news flash I'm in collage" she then paused in frustration. "I gotta go" she then hanged up angrily.

Frank stared into the phone in confusion. "What no goodbye or I love you?" he asked to no one. He put the phone back in its place as he leaned into the couch.

Frank groaned in frustration and tiredness. He didn't know what to do and to make matter worse, he thought me might be getting a fever. But he shrugged it off as he went to answer natures call.

As he got in the bathroom, he noticed a red spot on his forehead. "Yikes, stupid zits, just popping out of nowhere" Poor, frank, that was the understatement of the century.

_Hidden Ware house in the right arm_

Thrax pounded on the table. It was just like last time he attacked Frank, except he had the benefit of doubt. Now, it was just him and his team. Or at least what was left of it.

The explosion caused almost the whole team to be killed. The only ones alive were Joe, Mono, and some team members (only 5 to be exact) Thrax growled in frustration. His plans would need to be changed. HE could start by getting rid of the rest of them, including Mono, but keep Joe. Yeah…that's it. He would have Joe be on look out at the throat, while he finished off Jones and his 'little princess' and then they would rush out to the hypothalamus gland. It was too easy, at least for him.

"Yo kid" Thrax beckoned. Joe looked over form his spot to Thrax and walked over to him coolly.

"'Sup boss"

"I got a new plan" Thrax smiled evilly as he whispered the plan. The rest of te group were talking so they didn't hear them.

Joe took a step back. "I don't know boss, your sure?"

"Kid, you wanna get outa here, don't ya" he paused smiling sympathetically. "With ya mamma right?"

Joe almost said something, but held it back, and then nodded grimly. Truth be told, he was only doing this cause he heard of the plan, and wanted to get his mother out of there.

HE never had friends at school, was always a nerd, but for a nerd, he was handsome. His hair was jet black, and his face looked of a movie cell. But hearing all of this killing going into the plan, his instincts were all getting mixed up. But it was too late now.

Thrax casually walked over to the group and giving Joe the signal behind his back, motioning him to leave. Joe nodded and left to wait at a safe distance outside.

The rest of the gang looked up at Thrax, waiting for him to give the rest of the plan. Mono stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's up Boss" he asked. Thrax smiled evilly.

"There's been a change in plans" Thrax said polishing his finger. He suddenly then stabbed Mono in the stomach before he could react. His whole body turned into fire as he burned to the floor. The rest of the team gasped at the sight. Before they could do or say anything, let alone defend themselves. Thrax traced his finger quickly over each member cutting off they're heads.

Joe waited outside chilling until he looked around quickly to see the building he was just in on fire. EH squinted when he saw the bodies of his former teammate's burn into cell corpses. IT was not a pretty sight.

Thrax suddenly jumped in front of Joe, making gasp, then relax realizing who it was. Thrax just smiled coolly.

"Relax son its jus me" he said patted Joe's cheek. "Now, let's ride over to the Jones to pay a visit" Before Joe could ask, Thrax quickly responded, "I'll explain on the way"

Joe nodded as both men approached their bikes and hit the road to the Jones residents. Thrax was smiling evilly as the plan played over and over in his head like a rewind movie.

_Ozzy's apartment_

Akeelah storms into the apartment slamming the door behind her throwing her jacket near the corner. She hears the door slam again and winces her father is in now. She can hear him only 3 feet away taping his feet.

"Akeelah, turn around and face me right now" Ozzy said calmly, but with an edge. Akeelah turned around, and glared at her father.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself young lady" Ozzy asked angrily.

"Are you expecting an apology, alright I'm sorry….sorry for solving the crime, sorry for going on my instinct which YOU tell me to follow always, and I'm sorry for saving Frank" Akeelah finished her 'apology' with sarcasm.

Ozzy threw his hands in the air. "Why do you keep doing this? Defying me? Do you enjoy it? DO you want to give me a nucleus attack?"

Akeelah sighed, feeling a tad bit guilty. "Dad, it's just that you never let me do anything anymore since mom died" Ozzy cringed and Akeelah had the decency to look more guilty, pulling the mom card. "And you need to realize that even though-"

"No you need to realize as long as you live in my house, you obey me" Ozzy roared taking a step forward. Although he looked threatening, Akeelah didn't back down.

"Dad I'm 15, I'm not a chil-"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Ozzy gritted through his teeth, his patience was wearing thin by now. But Akeelah kept going to get her point straight.

"But if you would just listen-"

"No! If you can't listen to me, why should I listen to you? You can forget about becoming a cop, you can forget about anything involving danger or going outside! You'll be lucky to see daylight again!" Ozzy continued his rant, unaware of what he was saying. "You know what really pisses me off? You just think you can do whatever you want? Maybe that kid was right in the cafeteria, with you disobeying orders, like this, and you will never be a good cop, ever! You think you can do these things BUT YOU CAN'T!"

Ozzy took a few minutes to realize what he had just said. His face softened immediately to a guilty one as he saw Akeelah's bottom lip tremble. She was shaking with anger, sadness, and humiliation. Akeelah then yelled at him in pure rage.

"I hate you!" she yelled pushing him away, running to her room. She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed. Ozzy went to put his ear on the door and hear sobbing. It broke his heart that he had caused that. He even cried a little remembering what he had said. He was going to go in, when his beeper went off, saying to go down to the Zit...or what was left of it.

Ozzy had a job to do, but his daughter was sobbing. He thought about what Leah would do, when he decided she would let her take a breather before going in. He went to the kitchen tears falling on his blue face as he wrote a note on the kitchen table.

_Akeelah _

_Had to go back, we'll talk later_

_I love you_

Ozzy then kissed the note and left with his jacket, but decided didn't noticed he grabbed his daughters phone instead of his own. He was too distracted to noticed, or if he did, too miserable to care.

Akeelah lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. She was done heavy sobbing but was letting the free silent tears fall on her face. She was changed into a purple tank top and blue short gym shorts. Her hair had went from its long wavy ponytail to it freely hanging on her back and around her face. She looked in the corner too see a picture of her mother and father and her together at the toe nail beach. It was a weekend filled with fun and laughter. She then felt a fresh wave of tears come down on her face as she remembered what her father had said.

She was smart enough to know he didn't mean it, he was only trying to protect her, but it still hurt like a ton of bricks. Growing up, she never cared about words, but from her own father, it hurts the worst. Akeelah decided to get up and talk with him. She knew he was calmed down and so was she…mostly. She grabbed a grey zip up jacket and headed down the hallway into the living room.

"Dad?" she asked. No response.

She went up to the counter and found a note from her dad. Akeelah couldn't blame him for leaving. He had a job to do. She noticed the words I love you.

She loved her father. She knew when he came home, she would apologize, but she would also need to get her point straight about him being the dad he was supposed to be, what he used to be before her mother and brother, whom she never met, pass away.

She closed her eyes and leaned on the counter, unaware of the unwanted guest in her apartment. When she turned around she yelped as she came face to face with the one person she never wanted to see nor meet….the one who started this whole fiasco.

Thrax.

He had a cheeky grin as he grabbed her roughly "Hi babay"

Akeelah kicked and hit, but Thrax only smiled when he threw her roughly on the couch. Akeelah jumped up and sprang into action.

"You wanna dance, ok let's dance" Akeelah said as she threw herself at him. She punched and kicked and was surprised he played defense.

"Fight back ya coward." She said, it was harder to see with her long hair going in and out of her face. Thrax simply grabbed her wrist when he got the chance pulled her in to him. Her height made her head reach the middle of his chest.

"Baby you are so sexy when you're riled up" he then leaned down and reached her ear. Akeelah was scared shitless, he was going to rape her and she knew it. Her father taught her what to do in these situations, but this wasn't self defense class anymore…

It was the real deal.

She wiggled and squirmed as he whispered. "Let's have some fun at the throat" and too make his point clear, he bit down on the side of her throat. The burning sensation caused her to go limp in his arms and pass out.

Thrax simply smiled as he carried her out the window, but not before leaving Ozzy a little note.

_The Zit cite _

Back at the Zit cite, it wasn't really a sight to behold. It looked blown up and bits of puss were everywhere with ambulances cleaning everyone up. They all hoped Frank didn't have an important date tonight, luckily the Zit popped while he was sleeping.

Ozzy was walking with Chief Sterns through the rubble as the chief explained what had happened since he left in such a rush. Drix was on clean up duty with other officers and had called Maria to tell her what had happened. Since she was half awake, she said they would talk in the morning about it, and with a goodbye kiss through the phone and a 'I love you' Drix went back to clean up.

"As you can see, we couldn't find Thrax or anything related to him" Chief went on. "Except a few minors drinking and prostitutes, that's pretty much it." Chief then noticed that Ozzy wasn't paying attention much as he kept glancing down.

"Yo Ozzy, you ok?" Chief asked concerned. Usually he didn't care, but then again, they had nothing really to talk about so he decided to make conversation.

"No….no I'm not, I said some awful things to my daughter, Akeelah…you know her"

The chief laughed. "How can I forget, she's a spitting image of you, but thank the frank she has her mother's beauty"

Ozzy groaned smiling. "Anyway, she just keeps doing things her way and not following my directions. I mean, I'm the dad, I'm the one in charge, if my dad were her he would give her the belt"

Suddenly chief's sterns chuckles became hard laughed earning stares from others around. "Umm, you ok chief?" Ozzy asked.

"Ohhh Ozzy, I thought the same thing with you" the chief said patting his back.

"What you talking about?" Ozzy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Defying orders, going on instinct, face it Jones…she's a Jones! You can't change that, you need to give her a chance" Chief said knowingly.

Ozzy thought about it and smiled. She was a true Jones, but at least she had enough sense form Leah's side from the family. The more Ozzy thought about his daughter, fighting crime, maybe alongside him side by side, father and daughter, the more he liked it. He had to go home and apologize, to talk to her. He had finally learned to let go of the pain that was overprotecting his daughter and was back to the Ozzy everyone remembered.

"I gotta go Chief, here let me call first" Ozzy said happily as he grabbed his phone, only to realize it was his daughters when he opened up the phone, to discover the wallpaper pink with blue and purple spots.

"Well, didn't know pink was your color Ozzy?" a passing by officer said.

"Well, at least I'm not cleaning up cell puke and puss" Ozzy retorted. The officer just grumbled and went back to cleaning.

"Your daughter's phone?" The chief asked.

"Yeah, must of grabbed- wait a minute" When he noticed a voice recording on the phone. "What in the saliva is this?"

The chief and Ozzy looked at it before Ozzy played it over. Drix had come over to hear what the hub bub was about. By the end of it, all officers looked at each other bewildered.

Chief then got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we have a serious situation, Cellca squad, report to the brain immediately, double everything, team Membrane, the throat" everyone nodded and left as Chief shouted orders.

Ozzy just ran to his car and started to drive off to the apartment. What if Thrax had gotten to her? But no….he can't think like that. She was safe. But something in his gut, told him otherwise. Cycles of being a cop will teach you to always trust your instincts. Ozzy raced faster to his apartment, and was surprised he didn't get pulled over by a fellow officer for speeding.

Ozzy bursts through his apartment door. "Akeelah!" he shouted. He ran to her room, too find it empty. HE growled in frustration and looked everywhere. He ended up in the kitchen, angry hot tears streaming his face. Ozzy pounded the table, when a piece of paper flew up form the force.

Ozzy looked up to see the paper. HE read it and immediately, his body froze with fear and rage. HE read it again and screamed with fury. HE grabbed his phone and Akeelah's and headed towards the car, leaving the note behind.

As he drove, he dialed Drix's number.

"Hello?" Drix answered.

"Yo, Drix, I need ya to meet me at the throat, and hurry" he said zooming past cars.

"On my way" Drix could sense the nervousness in Ozzy's voice and decided not to question Ozzy in hi commands. Drix took his car and started his way to the throat.

Ozzy through the phone on the passenger side and speed fast to the throat. The haunting words of the letter kept him from slowing down.

_Meet at the Throat, wouldn't bring anyone else, _

_Daddy's little girl could get a little burnt_

_Thrax_

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	7. Relizations and switching sides

**Warning: No Lemons, but implies sexual abuse. Anyways, enjoy my lovley readers**

_On the way to the throat, Ozzy's car_

Ozzy zoomed down the road, he saw numerous of frank officers racing across the veins. Ozzy gripped his steering wheel, trying to get thought of his daughter in the merciless hands of Thrax. Ozzy couldn't help but think it was his fault. If only he had taken her along with him. Maybe she would still be safe. Or better yet, maybe if they had talked their argument out, and got to some sort of agreement, maybe they could of teamed up.

Him and Akeelah?

Partners?

Yeah…

He liked the sound of that.

Ozzy smiled proudly at his daughters actions that night. Although it was extremely dangerous and she could have gotten hurt at the time if he hadn't showed up with Drix, she did though gather useful information, and did follow her instincts. Something he always told her to do as a young child and even now.

Just as he was crossing and intersection, his phone rang. "Chief, this better be important, and not one of those donut runs"

"Chill Jones, I just called to tell you, Thrax eliminated the rest of his team" Chief said in a stressed and annoyed voice.

Ozzy slowed down, but was still gliding at rocketing speed. "What? Why?"

"How should I know Jones, all I know is we got guards on every floor of the brain, and none of them have reported a disturbance."

Ozzy stared at the windshield, his brain working overtime. Why would Thrax kill the rest of his team? What did he have to gain? He wouldn't go through all this trouble, find a team, gather an idea, kill his team, and kidnap his daughter…

"Or is he just that psychotic?" Ozzy questioned to himself.

"Talking to yourself again Jones?" Chief chuckled on the phone.

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Just thinking, I need to get to the throat now"

"Why?"

Ozzy growled into the phone, "Family matters" he then slammed the phone shut and drove as fast as eh could.

"Hey don't you know not to speed?" Ozzy looked over to see none other than Drix, riding his vehicle. He gave Ozzy a wink. Ozzy smiled back and then they both raced to the throat.

_The throat_

Akeelah sat in the wooden chair, in the middle of the throat headquarters. Her hair was a long wild mess hanging over her face as her head was swinging lazily. She could smell the burnt cell rust from the two guards and 3 employees Thrax had killed. She knew one of them, he had 3 children and a wife at home. A Stay at home wife at that. Akeelah silently cried for the family. She lifted her head to Thrax far away, by the window. From the looks of it, he was staring at the mouth, obviously in deep thought.

Akeelah turned around to see Joe leaning by the door, gazing at the floor. Akeelah would admit it, he was attractive. He had movie cell looks, and his jet black hair covered one of his eyes, giving him the sexy, mysterious look. She wondered why he didn't have any friends. Wait, he was a computer geek. But with looks like that did it matter? What was with Society today?

He was probably one of those loner geek kids, but Akeelah wasn't the one to judge.

"Hey" She said. Joe looked up to see Akeelah.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you brat" he spat out. She eye rowed him.

"Dude, you're like what three years older than me? A freshie in collage?" She huffed as she looked away.

Joe walked over to her and got close to her face, holding it in his hands, as if he was looking for something. "Why are you so important?"

Akeelah gulped. When Thrax held…no…more like grabbed her face, it was full of hate and domination. But Joe's touch sent tingles down her spine.

"Don't you know? Thrax here has a huge grudge on my father, wants to get revenge." She answered in a shaky voice. He let go of her face slowly, starring into her eyes. "I don't know exactly what he's going to do, but I have an idea" she said in disgust.

Joe winced too; he knew exactly what he was going to do with her. He was told this once they broke into the throat…

_Flashback_

"_Please, have mercy" the old cell begged. Thrax simply smirked as he ran his sickly finger down his stomach. The old man chocked and died before Thrax was finished. He smirked even wider as he threw the old man to the floor like a piece of dump. _

_Joe was holding Akeelah bridal style, and did not want to watch the horrific scene. So to keep him from looking up, he stared at Akeelah's peaceful but drained face. Her hair was long and wavy and he couldn't help but reveal how soft it felt under his blue hands. She was tiny, but he knew she was a Spitefire. _

_Joe had catch up on Akeelah and her family while Thrax went to get her. Apparently, she excelled at school, raised by single parent _**(A/N: wonder what happened to the other parent? Hmmm)**_,__and was planning to be a minor cop while attending Deltoid University of Criminal Justice. _

"_You're smart, I'll give you that" he whispered. He didn't want to admit it, but he could see a faint line of a smile twitch from her lips then leave again. "And pretty, your dad probably has a hard time with the boys huh?" Joe chuckled but looked up to see Thrax coming over to him. _

_Thrax simply took Akeelah roughly out of Joe's arms. His arms felt weak and empty, but he shook the feeling off. He looked up to see Akeelah tied to a chair, groaning meaning she would wake up soon. Thrax was by her ear, smelling her scent, giving him a lustful pride. Joe shuddered as he heard Akeelah whimper in despair. _

"_YO Thrax, maybe we shouldn't do this" Joe said unsure. Thrax looked up and locked gazes with Joe. He walked over and stare dat him. _

"_This was part of the plan babay" he leaned down and grabbed his shoulders. "You and your mamma are getting out of here, trust my boy" he shoved him gently and went to the window. _

_Joe sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _

"_You can get your madre while I take my revenge on the Jones Clan." Thrax called over by the window, he turned around and smiled. "Comprende?"_

_Joe nodded. "Yes sir."_

_Hopefully, he was doing the right thing….he was saving him and his mamma that was good….right? _

_End of flashback_

Joe looked down, having the decency of feeling guilty. "Why are you doing this?"

The question caught him off guard. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this? I know your not being forced" She said with a certain edge.

"You know nothing!" He snapped going back to the door.

"It's not too late! You could still do the right thing!" She pleaded. Joe looked back. "Don't you want to save your mom?" Joe whipped back at her angrily.

"Thrax promised-!"

"Oh come one, we all know Thrax doesn't keep his promises, once he's gotten what he wants, he'll get rid of you, and take refuge in other body" She them sneered at him. "Starring down At Frank's dying body, ignoring the millions of cries from each cell in Frank"

Joe kept glaring at her. It wasn't true, Thrax promised. He kept his word, didn't he? When Thrax meet him, he said joining him meant saving his life and his mothers.

Joes gave a frustrated groan. Joe then stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Where that brat go!" Thrax roared.

"Probably to tell his mamma goodbye" Akeelah said sarcastically. Thrax wiped around and smacked her face.

"You stay quiet brat" He spat as he paced the room. Where was That son of a bitch?

Back in the hallway, Joe was in conflict, on whether what to do. Whenever something like this would happen, he would take out a picture he had of his mamma. She was the only family he got. After all, he family basically kicked her out once they found out she was 16 and preggers. Joe caressed his mothers face in the picture, and remembered her inspiring words.

_Put yourself in someone else's shoes, and live like them for a day or an hour_

Joe put himself in Akeelah's shoes, so to speak, and felt all the hurt she had, was having. He felt the hurt of Ozzy, of everyone in Frank who would die.

It was then Joe knew exactly what to do, he grabbed the picture and headed off toward his bike. He couldn't take on Thrax by himself, but he knew who could help.

Thrax looked back out the window to see Joe riding off on his bike. "Where is that basterd going off to now?"

"Probably to warn everyone you dipshit" Akeelah spat from her spot. Thrax turned around and gave her his evil seductive smile.

"Well, who's to say we can't practice a little until your pops, comes" Thrax then retied her. Before she could escape, he tied her arms above her head and her legs were secured beneath her. Once that was done he leaned down to her ear.

"You scared yet babay" Thrax smirked by her ear before licking it. Akeelah shuddered before answering.

"Yeah I'm scared…scared of what my daddy's gonna do to you!" She spat back. Thrax slapped her hard before going close to her face.

"Just for that bitch, I ain't using no lube" he then started to pry her clothes off, as Akeelah prayed her father would be here soon.

_Ozzy's car, near the throat_

Ozzy and Drix were speeding down to the throat as fast as they could. When all of a sudden, some kid on a motorcycle jumped out in front of them. If they weren't in soo much of a hurry, they would have parked him, but Akeelah was more important than some speeding ticket.

But then, the boy stopped causing them to stop, all of them parked by the side of the road, so as to get in nobody's way.

"You have GOTS to be tripping" Ozzy groaned in frustrating before slamming the car door shut. Drix climbed out of his both heading over to the teenager.

Before anyone could say anything, he lifted up his helmet, which revealed none other than-

"Joe?!" Drix asked surprised.

"Well, hush my mouth and call me papi" Ozzy said before getting out the handcuffs, Drix flew forward with his usual stern face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa time out, we got no time for this" Joe said signaling a time out sign.

"He's right Drips….you take him to the station, I'll go get Thrax" Drix rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Wait! I know where they are!"

Ozzy huffed. "Yeah well, so do we," Ozzy then pushed forward. "WE know everything dawg, I suggest you come with my partner, or you'll be cleaning up Franks crap for the rest of your blue celled miserable life!"

"Easy Jones, I go this"

Drix then put his regular hand on Joe's shoulder. "WE understand your protectiveness for your mother, and your issues" Joe eyeballed him. "But being a compliance to Thrax's dirty deed, so to speak, I'm afraid we will have to put you in cell Juvi" HE then went behind Joe. "6 months tops" he reassured. Drix knew he was a good kid; he just had issues like other teenagers.

"But you don't understand, I can lead you directly where Thrax is keeping Akeelah!" This caught Ozzy's attention.

"What you talking about boy?" HE questioned coming up to his face. Joe swallowed before spilling everything, from beginning to the end. By the time he finished, all eyes were widened before Ozzy dragged him to the car.

"Your coming with me boy" He unhooked his cuffs and Joe got into the car. Drips then went into his own vehicle.

"Lead the way Jones!" Drix said. Ozzy winked before heading out.

As they drove Joe was starring at Akeelah's picture. Ozzy caught this.

"What you starring at?"

"Nothing sir!" He responded quickly starring at the window. Ozzy huffed.

"Better not be, She's too young to be thinkin about boys, member, we gots the cooties!" He said smiling. Joe rolled his eyes before pointing out which way was the fastest

_Back at the throat_

Akeelah lay there, defenseless as Thrax put on his clothes on. Her hair was even wilder than before, and every inch of her body was black and blue, not the blue she was born with, oh no, it was dark blue and purple too. Being too weak, Thrax left her on the floor, with no ropes. Akeelah whimpered as she curled herself into a ball.

No, her virginity was still safe. She still had her innocence, but not all of it. Thrax had touched her in places no girl her age should be touched unless she says otherwise. He had kissed and tugged unspeakable places with his mouth. But the most horrifying part was when he shoved his manhood in her mouth and stating thrusting into her for a good 5 minutes.

Now mostly broken, Akeelah shivers badly, as Thrax cleans himself off.

"I haven't had a good lay like that since last week" he smirked toward Akeelah. "Just imagine when we go all the way babay…and for your dear old daddy to see too" Thrax laughed as he stared out the window.

Akeelah laid there, not knowing what to do, her mouth tasted awful and all she wanted to do was cry, she wanted her father to hold her, like when her mother died, telling her that everything was ok. But she wasn't a little girl anymore. In fact, this thought brought up a new wave of courage and strength in her. Akeelah reached for her shirt and shorts, all she had on was her bra and undies. Thrax heard shuffling and looked behind her.

"don't know why your bothering putting them on," he mused. "I'm just gonna rip them off next time" Thrax smirked as he stood again, as if glaring at the window. Once Akeelah was dressed, she laid for a few minutes, catching her breath. And that's when they heard a hard knock.

Once

Twice

BANG!

Thrax and Akeelah instinctively ducked their heads. But with no questions asked, Thrax immediately went to Akeelah and grabber her to him.

"Let go" she screeched. Thrax simply ignored her and held her tighter.

"Who the cell is there!" Just then, he saw Joe's figure.

"What!?" Thrax stared at him in disbelief.

Joe simply looked over at Akeelah and smiled a gentle friendly smile.

"You were right, Akeelah, it's not too late" Joe smirked as Drix appeared snapping his arm gun into place.

"Give it up Thrax!" HE ordered aiming his arm at Thrax.

Thrax simply laughed and held Akeelah painfully tight to his chest. Akeelah winced. Joe saw this and instantly became angry.

"Let her go Thrax, now!" he ordered.

"I would listen to the boy Thrax" a familiar voice said. Thrax looked around to where the voice was from; he looked back at Joe and Drix who were simply smirking. TI was then, that his body flew in the air and was flying backwards.

Akeelah was dropped to the floor, when someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Yo, let me go or I'll go all sorts of Jackie Chan on ya!" Akeelah shouted. She was really getting tired of all the grabbing.

"You know, you need to get your own cheesy lines" Akeelah stopped struggling, and looked up to see her father, smiling down at her.

"Dad!" Akeelah shouted as she threw herself into her father's arms. Immediately, he sheltered her in his arms, snuggling his head in her hair.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, I never hate you, you're the best dad in the whole wide world" Akeelah sobbed into her fathers shoulder, more resembling a 3 cycle old. Both of them were sitting on the floor, snuggling each other.

"Shhh, shhh its alright, I'm right here KeeKee" Ozzy said using her old nickname.

They separated and looked at each other deeply. Ozzy wiped a tear falling from her eyes. He smiled as he held her face in his rough blue hands.

"You're growing up too fast" He commented sadly. Akeelah simply smiled and held his face as he did to hers.

"But I'll always be your daughter" Ozzy chuckled as he hugged her again tightly. Akeelah returned the hug. It was then they sat up and dried up their faces.

"Daddy you weren't crying weren't you?" Akeelah asked smiling.

Ozzy quickly rubbed his face with both hands. "Nah, Drix is just so ugly it makes your daddy emotional sometimes." Drix who was nearby, rolled his eyes.

Akeelah saw Drix and ran to him and hugged him. Drix smiled and returned the hug with his regular arm.

"Thanks uncle Drips!" she said after the released each other.

Drix just huffed annoyed. "Like father like daughter." He said smiling, while ruffling her hair.

"Don't I know it" Akeelah said, glancing at Ozzy who gave her a one armed hug.

They all turned around to see Joe, talking with his mom and police officer. Akeelah was about to ease drop, when Ozzy grabbed her shirt.

"Ah Come on" Akeelah whined. Ozzy gave her a stern look, and she just rolled her eyes and stayed where she was.

They heard murmurs; the police nodded, took some notes, and then ripped one of them. All could hear the officer say "This is your first and hopefully last warning" and with that, the officer left to continue the search. Joe and his mother hugged tightly and she kissed her sons forehead. Akeelah smiled.

"I guess we aren't the only family who ahs issues" Ozzy simply chuckled.

"True, but we could be normal, that would be a whole lot worse" Akeelah chuckled before snuggling into her father's chest, reminding herself, she could have lost him. Ozzy did the same thing with her.

Suddenly, Maria came running towards them.

"Aunt Maria!" Akeelah shouted hugging her. She returned the hug and even kissed both of her cheeks.

"Oh my frank, we thought we lost you my little senorita" Akeelah smiled as Maria gave her more kisses on her face.

Ozzy came in and so did Drix. "Yo Maria girl, ya'll need to save your lips for ya husband, member him?" Ozzy said tugging Akeelah away. Maria rolled her eyes as she kissed Drix on the lips briefly.

"Sentimos amigos, but we got a muy problema!" she said stressfully. This got everyone's attention. "We can't find Thrax, we looked everywhere for him." She admitted hopelessly.

"We've got at least 20 guards outside the throat, so we would have been noted if he escaped through there." Drix noted.

"Are there any near the entrance of the throat to the mouth?" Maria questioned.

"Oh crap me sideways and call my dear old papi, no there's not" Ozzy said annoyed.

It was then Akeelah noticed Thrax by the throat to the mouths entrance. "LOOK!" she shouted all immediately looked over where Thrax was standing with his shades. He smiled his evil smile as he kissed his red hot finger blade.

All officers immediately pulled out there guns and aimed them at Thrax. Ozzy stood in front of Akeelah, but she could still glare at him. Maria aimed her gun, as Drix did the same, but with his regular arms, he held her close to his body.

"Give it up Thrax" The chief's voice rang out through the megaphone. "You're surrounded"

Thrax simply smirked and raised his jacket. "I may not have gotten Frank, but I'll be back, and this time, Miss Jones here won't be so lucky" He blew a seductive kiss at Akeelah and flew away.

Ozzy growled, but Akeelah stayed strong. It was then, she saw a flying disk. Flying disk were like skate board/hover boards. Without another word she ran to the hover board and started it up.

"Akeelah!" Everyone yelled. Before anyone could stop her she was flying out to Thrax. Ozzy ran as hard as he could trying to reach his daughter.

"You want Akeelah, you got Akeelah!" She shouted, flying towards the evil virus.

All stared wide eyed. Maria and Drix walked over to Ozzy who was starring at his flying daughter.

"Ozzy?" Maria questioned. Ozzy turned around, almost getting a whip lash and ran to Drix.

"Drips, cannon shooter now!" he ordered. Drix nodded. Ozzy climbed into his cannon, without another word, he was shot and was flying towards Akeelah.

In the throat, all of the cops looked around, trying to find out what to do. Maria walked over to Drix.

"What do we do now?" she asked. Drix simply held his wife close to him. Drix then turned around and faced all of the officers and shrugged.

"All we can do is hope"

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	8. Gotta grow up or go down

_Franks house_

Frank was watching the football game but fro once in his life, he couldn't get the argument with Shane out of his mind.

While she was indeed growing up, she was still his little girl. But with her dating other boys and going out, it's hard to picture her in her khakis and t-shirts, which are now replaced by miniskirts and crop tops, much to Frank's disliking.

But then again, he wanted to let Shane have fun. Most of her childhood consisted of her taking care of him and his wife, her mother, until she passed away.

IT was all so confusing, that the doorbell ring just added to his migraines. Lucky for him (and for whoever was at the door) he was wearing old jeans, and a no-hoodie sweatshirt. Frank stood up and dragged himself to the front door. Opening the door surprised him.

"Shane" he said happily. Shane waved him as her hair bounced from its long ponytail. She hadn't changed a bit since she left for college. She wore some flare washout jeans with a penny tee that said "Mexican Fries". Her hair had some highlights to it, but that was all. Frank took note in that she showed no symptoms of being high or drunk. It did him good to see his daughter wasn't making the same mistakes as him when he was in college.

But then he looked over to who was standing beside her, waving nervously. "And Tom" he forced a smile, which turned out to be very hard for him. "What a…pleasant surprise" he said rather sarcastically.

Tom wasn't a bad looking guy, with his brown locks covering his eyebrows and his gleaming brown eyes. His skin took an olive tone with not a blemish in sight.

"Hi dad" Shane said to seize the awkward moment. She gave her dad a hug, in which he returned glaring daggers at Tom from behind.

Shane released him, smiling her pearly white teeth. "Dad you look fabulous" she complimented kissing his cheek.

"You look good too Honey" Shane stepped back.

"Dad, we need to talk"

Now sitting on the couch, Shane sat next to Tom, to close to Frank's comfort. A tray of drinks laid on the coffee table forgotten. Shane twiddled with her fingers nervously, but Tom looked as calm as ever.

"You know" Frank started. "They way you two are acting right now, gives me the impression either Shane is pregnant or you kids decided to get married" Frank narrowed his eyes at the both of them.

Shane and Tom glance at each other before Shane showered her ring finger, with was covered with a diamond. "It's the second one dad"

Before Frank could say anything, Tom dared to interrupt. "Mr. Detorre, I love your daughter. In high school, we broke up on friendly terms. I believe in fate, fate that brought us together again for a reason. I will protect her for the rest of our lives and always be with her."

Frank just stared at tom for a moment before commenting. "Who do you think you are, Edward Cullen?"

"Daddy!" Shane scolded. "Let's talk in the kitchen" Frank shrugged and headed off, but not before looking back to see Tom kiss Shane's forehead and sit back down.

"OK Shane" Frank grumbled leaning on the counter. "Talk to me"

"Dad, I know it's hard to see your little girl grow up and get married, but I'm 18 now" she stressed. "I have been taking care of you since Mom died."

"Shane" Frank started. "I know I seem to be acting unreasonable." Frank sighed long and hard as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your mother and I got married really young remember"

"How could I forget, I was in your wedding" she said remembering her parents wedding being the flower girl. At a young age, she thought it was cool that she got to be in her parents wedding, but now, at an older age, knowing the meaning of sex and marriage, she was a tad embarrassed, but never admitting, it. It would only break her heart.

Frank stared at his daughter for a moment, and then went back to rubbing his head. "I should have known something like this would have happened"

"I was expecting you yell at me something along the lines of 'You're acting like every hopeless teenager over obsessed with a guy'" Shane chuckled, folding her arms over her chest.

Frank chuckled as well, moving to his daughter, placing his hands on top of her shoulders. "Sweetheart, you have never been a teenager, you always a 40 year old in a little girl's body" Both chuckled before Frank pulled her into a hug. Holding her close to him, he kissed the top of her head, nuzzling the top and tightening his hold on his only daughter.

Shane didn't say anything. For the moment, she was a little girl again. She smelled his chest, recognizing the smoky scent with a hint of masculine musk. They released each other with Shane kissing his cheek.

"I love you dad" she said. "I may not be your little girl anymore, but I'll always be your daughter."

Frank choked back a sob, happy of course. He went to the counter, grabbing a tissue, and blowing his nose violently.

"Gawd Shane, your sounding like Oprah Freaking Winfrey" Shane chuckled as her father grabbed another tissues, wiping his eyes.

Now all sitting in the living room, they all talked about wedding details, and Frank got know Tom a bit better. He was majoring to be a lawyer, while Shane was an assistance teacher at a school nearby his law school. Shane and Tom were sitting on one side, and Frank lounging on the other. Tom felt it was safe to put his arm around Shane now, so he did. Frank noticed this and only chuckled.

"Its nice to know my little girl will be taking care of" Frank mused drinking his water. A fruit and vegetable plate was placed on the coffee table as the three sat comfortable, chatting amongst one another as old friends at a bar stool, except none of them were drunk or slurring on about work or a "hot babe".

Suddenly, Shane's eye started to twitch.

"Hun, you ok?" Tom asked.

"Something in your eye Shaney bear?" Frank asked, leaning in concerned from his spot.

Shane opened and closed her eye. "I'm fine, something's in my eye, that's all." Shane smiled a she snuggled into Tom. "No biggie."

Frank sat back, and turned on the TV. Tom snuggled into Shane, not completely convinced she was ok. Shane saw the worry in his eyes, making sure her father wasn't looking, Shane pecked Tom' lips.

"I'm fine, really" Tom smiled and snuggled closer to her. Little did Shane now what was really in her eye.

_Traveling from Frank to Shane's body _

Akeelah never lost her eye sight on Thrax as he flew towards Shane's eye. She saw him land and was about to until a heavy weight plummeted onto her disk. She turned around and saw…

"Dad?!"

Ozzy simply stood up and got behind Akeelah, holding her shoulders. "Just keep still" he ordered.

Akeelah nodded, but when she turned around, she couldn't find Thrax.

"Great dad, you made me lose him" Akeelah complained, landing on Shane's eye.

"Well, excuse me for coming to help you" Ozzy said as he helped Akeelah down. "The next time a Psycho virus comes, I'll just let you do your thang"

Akeelah rolled her eye "Let's not fight now" she said as she got out her gun. Ozzy eye browed her.

"What?! I'm going to return it" Ozzy chuckled as he got out his gun as well.

Both were circling the eyeball, but then the eye lid came down.

"Akeelah!" Ozzy shouted grabbing hold of her. Ozzy grabbed the eye lash with his free arm, and once it retrieved up, Ozzy let go so both he and Akeelah were released into Shane's hair. Ozzy helped Akeelah up as they searched around. Akeelah sniffed.

"Strawberry and kiwi shampoo, nice" she said getting her gun ready.

"Better than Frank's smell, that's for sure" Ozzy commented.

"Ok, I'll go this way, you search up there" Akeelah ordered.

"No Akeelah, I'm not losing you again" he said grabbing her arm gently. Akeelah sighed and looked at him in the eye.

"Dad, I'm growing up, dreaming to be an officer like you" she smiled seeing him blush. "But those dreams won't happen, unless you trust in me more, and believe in me" Ozzy then looked up.

"Baby girl, I believe in you, don't ever think I don't" Ozzy then took a deep breath.

"Maybe we could talk later? You know, when we're not trying to look for a deadly virus?" she teased. Ozzy playfully pushed her as they bother went their separate ways.

A few moments later, Akeelah felt a tap on her back. "Daddy, if you're trying to scare me, it ain't" when she finally turned around, all amusement was off her face. "…gonna….work"

"Hi babay"

Acting quickly like she had always learned, Akeelah kicked him on the groin. Thrax bent down a little, grabbing his erection, giving Akeelah the chance to flip over Thrax and ready her gun at him. By the time he recovered, Akeelah was already pointing a gun at him, locked and loaded.

"Give it up Thrax" she sneered. "I ave class in 3 hours, my hair is a mess, I smell like cheap sex no thanks to you, and to make things really great I HAVNT BRUSHED MY TEETH!" she shouted. "So just give up and maybe the court back in Frank will go easy on your sorry ass"

Thrax simply smiled. "You think I'm gonna give up just like that?!" he said waving his arms around. "No one is here except you and your pathetic dad!"

All Akeelah could see was red, and it wasn't just Thrax. "MY daddy isn't pathetic!" she shouted, stepping closer to him, gun still raised.

Un known to both of them, Ozzy was hiding behind a hair strand watching the whole scenario. Ozzy would step in when needed, but for now, he wanted to see how this would go.

"Oh really? Then tell me this, way wasn't he able to protect his wife and unborn son" Thrax sneered, trying to distract Akeelah.

It didn't work.

"My daddy is the bravest and caring cells you could ever meet!" Akeelah shouted. "I forgave him for not being able to save my momma and my brother" Akeelah then saw her father come out of the hair strand.

"I didn't realize it til now, but that's why he's so overprotective of me…because he doesn't want the same thing to happen to me like what happened to mom and little bro" she smiled weakly at her father. Ozzy stepped closer to Akeelah.

"Akeelah, i love you more than anything else in the world, and I realized I had to stop being myself. And become serious fro once in my life span"

Akeelah wiped a tear dangling from her father's eye. "It's the old, fun, and caring dad I love" Ozzy smiled.

"If your mother was here, she would probably be smacking me for the way I've been acting all of these years" Both laughed and hugged.

"Well, this is a sight to behold" Both released each other, remembering Thrax was still there. Suddenly, Akeelah threw herself at Thrax, punching and kicking him. Then Akeelah threw him down. Ozzy was the first to react.

"Damn! That's' my baby girl" Akeelah turned to smile but then turned to Thrax Holding out her gun.

"No on messes with the Jones family and lives to tell" Thrax simply sneered at her, holding his stomach.

"Ever held a gun before Jones?" he asked sneering.

"Don't answer that!" Ozzy warned, coming closer.

Akeelah narrowed her eyes. "No" she said simply.

"Ever killed before Jones?"

"Don't answer that" Ozzy warned louder, but again, was ignored.

"No"

Finally, Thrax was able to stand up. EH looked down at her, trying to get her to back up or run, but she refused to let the virus intimidate her.

"Tell me Akeelah Jones, what makes you so brave, what makes you think you ave the guts to be an immunity?"

"Really don't answer that!" Ozzy shouted warningly.

Akeelah simply clicked her gun before aiming. "I'm a Jones! That's what makes me so brave"

And with that she shoot. All waited for impact, but instead of hitting Thrax, it the hair stand next to him. Thrax laughed evilly and loudly.

"That's all you got! Oh Just wait til I get my hand on-" but he was cut off by a shadow, Akeelah ran to Ozzy, pulling them both out of the way, as a hand came over them.

_Back to Frank_

Shane started to itch an irritating scratch on her head. Tom noticed.

"Getting lice?" he teased. Shane smacked him before sitting up and going to wash her hands.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, Frank and falling asleep on the couch, and was snoring like a chainsaw.

"Washing my hands, I always do after I scratch something" she then flipped her hair in a teasing way before leaving. Tom groaned, this was going to be a long visit.

Shane got into the bathroom, washed her hands with soap, checked her teeth and rejoined her group, but once she got back to the living room, Tom was grabbing his stuff.

"Just got a text, we gotta meet the flouriest in 30 minutes" Tom said grabbing his jacket. Shane nodded.

"Let em say bye to my dad first." Tom nodded and waited. Shane leaned into her dad's head, kissed his cheek and whispered she was leaving. Frank opened his eye little and murmured a "yeah, love you" Shane chuckled as she gave her dad an extra squeeze.

Shane and Tom walked hand in hand to the car. "Are you ready to be Mrs. Jinks?" he asked, holding her close. Shane giggled before kissing his cheek.

"Of course Mr. Jinks" They kissed before climbing into his car, and jetting off.

Frank looked out the window, watching his only child, only daughter leaving with another man in her life. He sighed as he lay back down on the couch.

"Better give me some grandkids."

_Back in Shane's hair_

Ozzy and Akeelah closed their eyes, with Ozzy holding Akeelah close to him with one arm, while the other held a hair strand. Thrax's screams could be heard as he landing on Shane's hand. Suddenly the body was moving.

Ozzy and Akeelah stood up, when Akeelah realized something. "Daddy! Thrax could get into Shane! We gotta"

"Akeelah!" Ozzy shouted, grabbing her arms. "Relax, look" Ozzy pointed to Shane's hands where an unconscious Thrax lay. Shane put soap on her hands, scrubbing like her life depended on it, and slowly (and painfully) Thrax met his demise.

TI was by far worse than his first death. His insides bursted out throw his skin, giving him a pale glow, if you could even call it that. Akeelah turned into her father's chest, trying to erase the image. She knew if she was going to be a cop, she would have to endure these images, but for now, she wanted to be the little girl scared by a monster. Ozzy said nothing as he watched himself, holding Akeelah to him, while rubbing her back gently. Ozzy wanted to watch Thrax slow fully and painfully die, to make sure he wouldn't come back.

Once his carcass was drained in the human's sewer pit of disgust, he knew it was over. Not over for virus' of course, but over of the Thrax reign.

"Akeelah, baby, he's gone for good." Ozzy said, trying to loosen her grip, but to no avail. Akeelah looked up at him.

"Let me be your little girl for a few minutes, please" she asked smiling. Ozzy smirked as he picked up his daughter. While carrying Akeelah, he found Shane leaning into Frank. Right when Shane was close enough, Ozzy took all of his strength and leaped into Frank's ear. He only was able to make it to the ledge. But managed to pull him and Akeelah safely in.

"Talk about cutting it close." Akeelah mumbled. Ozzy looked down at her and put her down so she could stand.

"Well maybe if I didn't have the extra weight, or I had extra help, we could have slide in like your aunt Bessie with a 10 ton spit stick" Ozzy teased. Akeelah acted shocked.

"What are you implying daddy?" Akeelah questioned playfully. Ozzy simply shoved her before getting a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ozzy? Are you alright? Is Akeelah alright? Is Thrax still alive?" Drix asked.

"Yes, yes, and no, pick us up at the right ear" then he shut the phone, simple as that.

"Who was it?" Akeelah asked.

"Just some boy asking to date my daughter, told him no" he teased.

"Yeah, cause my boyfriend would get jealous" Akeelah laughed. Ozzy rolled his eyes before giving her a headlock. Akeelah laughed as the two wrestled. Both father and daughter laughed as he had her in a headlock.

And in that moment, Ozzy was no longer overprotective father, he was fun caring dad. And Akeelah was more than happy to have her dad back.

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


	9. The End

**Final Chapter I had fun writing this and am very greatful to all my loyal readers **

_City hall_

Flashes from cameras erupted from everywhere. Cheers of old and new cells rang out through the City of Frank. And by the Mayor and Chief, two special people were being recognized for their duties.

Ozzy and Akeelah Jones stood on the platform proudly, glancing at each other, smiling and gazing at the crowd with familiar faces. Drix and Maria along with their new adopted baby son Brix, who was lying in his mother's arms, were on the stage as well, already wearing their uniforms and badges with pride. Lilly and her dad were standing there, cheering them on, with Lilly holding a sign she made in art class, the one she made before the big fight at lunch **(A/N: chapter 3 anyone? ^.^).** Akeelah chuckled at the memory, and laughed even more when she saw the group of boys and the guy she beat up there, trying to seem invisible, but once Akeelah got eye contact, she made a silent growl, only they could hear. They left quickly after that.

Mrs. Herms and her son Joe were standing in the front row, with Mrs. Herms drying her face and Joe putting a comforting arm around his mom.

Akeelah glanced at her dad, was occupied, posing for pictures and genially flirting with the cells, she flicked a piece of paper towards Joe, who caught it. Confused, he opened it, read it over twice before looking up at Akeelah, who winked at him as he smiled suggestively raising an eyebrow, before chuckling.

The Chief came up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentle-cells" he started, motioning with his hands to quiet the ruckus of a crowd. "I have been a part of the cell force for over 20 years, and never have I ever worked such-"

"Awesome? Amazing? Cool?" Osmosis interrupted, smiling.

"Maybe brave? Strong? Smart?" Akeelah joined in. The crowd laughed at the two as they both punched each other, teasingly.

"Ahem" The chief said clearing his throat. "As I was saying" he turned to glare at the two then proceeded to stare off into the crowd. "Never have a worked with such an…err…interesting group of people." He then turned to the two remaining Jones', putting his arms around their shoulders. "And let me tell you, these here may be the reason Frank's blood pressure goes high,"

The audience laughed as Akeelah blushed and Ozzy rolled his eyes. "But they are the first cells to bring it back down" the audience cheered as Ozzy pulled his daughter in a one armed hug.

"Now, I am proud to announce the new chief inspector of Frank cell Force" he then turned. "Osmosis Jones" Ozzy smiled hopefully, "Please move so I can congratulate Drix"

Everyone once again laughed, at Ozzy who rolled his eyes. Akeelah hugged his arm. "Better luck next time" she kissed his cheek. "Besides, it's your fault you didn't take the job after mom died." She whispered. It was true, after his wife died, he decided to stay where he was, an officer of Frank.

Ozzy sighed, "I know, I know" he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I'm pretty sure your mamma is rolling in her grave" Akeelah chuckled along with her father.

Drix waved to everyone, showing off his badge and going back to his family, were Maria met him with a passionate kiss and a tight hug from his son. The former chief once again quieted everyone down.

"And now, after some reconsideration, and some persuasion from Mr. Jones" Akeelah looked questionably at her father, who only winked in return.

"…I have decided to recruit a new member to team Jones" he took a breath, almost as if regretting his decision. "Since Osmosis' partner has taken a promotion…I have decided…That his new assigned partner will be….Akeelah Ann Jones"

Everyone was silent for a few moments, but then, as if Frank had eating Akeelah's face gaped wide opened as she turned to her father. He simply smiled holding out his arms for her. Akeelah jumped into his arms, snuggling close to his chest.

"Thank you soo much" she cried, a few tears silently cascading down her blue face.

"Your mamma would be soo proud" he whispered, the crowd's cheers deaf to them.

Akeelah separated herself from him. "I think she already is"

Both smiled as Akeelah approached the chief, receiving her badge. She could see Lily going wild as her father whistled from the crowd. Joe shouted as loud as he could and Akeelah quickly blew a kiss at him. Ozzy noticed this, and whispered into her ear.

"I hope that was you blowing a loogie at that boy" he teased, but on the inside he was dead worried.

"Now Daddy, we talked about this" she warned playfully. Ozzy smiled before pulling his daughter in for a tight hug, kissing her head.

"Yea, yea, doesn't mean I have to like it" All the while was giving props to Frank, able to handle his only daughter, ONLY CHILD, to go and get married WITHOUT a heart attack.

Akeelah pulled out of Ozzy embrace when a couple of little cell kids came up to her, asking for her autograph.

"Sure things" she said smiling.

"You get to work with your dad, that's so cool" one of them praised.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up" another chanted.

"Imma be cop just like you, your dad, and my uncle Leroy" the littlest piped.

Ozzy smiled at Akeelah, pride swelling up in his chest. He then looked up at the sky. "And you thought I couldn't handle being a dad" and only Ozzy, knew right then and there his wife was smirking and swatting his arm. All while holding a tiny purple baby cell.

Ozzy smiled tearfully, before straightening up and posing for pictures, along with his best friend Drix, who posed alongside him.

_Osmosis Jones household, hours later_

"A toast to family, friends" the cell paused, scratching his head with his free hand "…and yadda, yadda, yadda" Ozzy finished with his famous cheesy smiled. Everyone around the table laughed as, they too, raised their glasses.

Since the kitchen was only fit for 2 or three, the living room seemed the best place to have dinner. Drix, Maria, and Brix were here, with Maria having Brix sit on her lap and Drix closely next to her. Lilly and her father couldn't make it, but promised to visit tomorrow to the family. And with persisting From Akeelah, Joe and his mother were there too. All were out of their uniforms and into comfy sweats but Drix insisted on wearing his badge.

"Well, I just can't believe after all this time, Ozzy and I won't be working together anymore" Drix said sighing dramatically.

"Well Drips, I could always just have Akeelah partnered with someone else, you can give up that promotion and come back to your Ozzy boy" Ozzy said smiling widely, blinking his eyes.

"Give up a raise and a huge office with a wife who is next door, no thanks Jones" Drix said having a drink, smiling as well. "I don't mis you that much.

Ozzy grumbled. "I guess 'bros before hoes' don't mean anything"

"Oy!" Maria reprehended from her spot, covering Brix's ears. "Poco ears present, if I have to pay for counseling cause of your dirty mouth hombre"

"Exactly!" Mrs. Herms said in the same tone, coving her son's ears.

"Mom" he whined pulling away, closer to Akeelah.

The rest of the evening was full of laughs until Brix's bedtime was drawing near and Mrs. Herms was getting tired and wanted to retire early.

"Thanks everyone" Akeelah said from the door as everyone left. Joe hung back though, who was talking to her father…wait….HER FATHER!

As quick as lighten Akeelah went to see what they were saying, hiding in the kitchen while she saw only her father and Joe's shadows, but heard them as crystal clear.

"…and no going to anything private, I know how those things go" Ozzy lectured. "Do I make myself clear boy?"

"Yes sir" he said firmly, no sign of fear.

"Ya know boy, that girl in the kitchen" Ozzy turned his head toward the said room. "The one listening in as we speak" he heard a groan and a quick curse before popping her head out and smiling nervously.

Joe smirking while chuckling, shaking his head, Ozzy rolled his eyes, chuckling as well.

"Anyway, Akeelah is the only girl have, and I have come to expect that someday, she's gonna grow up, get married, so I can be a grandpa" his face stayed stern. "But not for a long time, so if I suspect anything wrong, well, let's just say you wouldn't end up in jail….i would" Ozzy threatened, starring at him through his eyes.

Joe took a deep breath. "Sir, if I ever hurt your daughter, I 110% agree with you that I would deserve more of a punishment than what Thrax suffered, and you can guarantee no grandbabies making" his lips cracked into a small smile. "If my momma found out about me and Akeelah dividing before marriage, it wouldn't be pretty…and by it, I mean my mother"

Akeelah bursted out laughing, causing the two males to stare at her. She coughed awkwardly. "Mmm…sorry, continue"

Ozzy looked back at Joe, before smiling and reaching for his hand, which Joe firmly took smiling back. "Yu ight boy, you ight. Call it eyes never lie or an officers instinct" Akeelah stepped and kissed her father's cheek.

"Imma walk him out" she announced grabbing his arm with hers. Ozzy nodded before going to clean the rest of the living room and what was left of dinner.

"OH and Akeelah" he shouted.

"Yea?"

"Member to fill up your bike for tomorrow, big day" he said, not looking back but a huge smile plastered on his face.

Akeelah stopped dead in her tracks, causing Joe stop along with her. She looked back, shocked while Ozzy kept cleaning, but looked back, still smiling like crazy.

"How-how did you?"

Ozzy simply shook his head. "When your parent someday, you get a seventh sense" he explained.

Akeelah simply nodded her head in disbelief pulling Joe with her as they walked outside to were Joe's mother was waiting for him in the car.

"Lemme guess, it was a big secret bike thingy ma jig?" he asked, while walking their way down to the lobby.

Akeelah nodded, still in disbelief. "Yep, I can't believe he's still able to surprise me at that age" she chuckled.

Joe leaned in, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Parents do that a lot, I still can't predict my mother"

"So what did you and my daddy talk about?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Joe sighed, punching the number to the lobby on the elevator. "Well, long story short, I got his blessings, and was laid down some ground rules."

"Like?" she inquired, both of them relaxing against the wall of the elevator. The elevators were going slow so they had a good ten minutes to talk…amongst other things

"Like no kissing while he's around, dates at public places, no dividing that's for sure" both of them chuckled. "…and that's pretty much it"

Akeelah smiled up at him, leaning her head against his broad shoulder. "Well you looked brave in there, that's for sure"

Joe shook his head. "Don't let it fool ya babe, I was scared of him, more than my own mom" he sharply looked at her. "Don't tell her I said that"

Akeelah giggled leaning up. "My lips are sealed." She then planted a kiss on his lips, in which he responded. It was their first kiss, but it wasn't a tad bit awkward.

When they released each other, the elevator ringed and Joe got out, but not before giving Akeelah one knee buckling kiss.

"Call you tomorrow" he promised

"Mkay" she replied dreamily. When the elevator door shut, Akeelah squealed like Lilly when she got a new pair of shoes or paints and started doing the happy dance.

Once she reached her floor, she saw everything cleaned up, and…..music playing form the living room?

She peered through to see her father dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, dancing to the song, "Mambo numba 5"

"Now daddy, you know better than to start a dance party without me" Akeelah smiled, mocked being hurt.

Ozzy turned around grabbing her hand. "Then come and dance with me kiddo"

And with that, the night was filled with laughed, jokes, and (badly) singing, until it was 2AM. The father and daughter were found on the couch, everything turned off, except a lamp by the corner table where Ozzy's head rest. Akeelah was curled at her father's side, resembling a 4 cycle old rather than 15, but neither of them cared. Ozzy had one arm around her loosely and the other behind his head.

"Love you dad" Akeelah said tiredly, snuggling into his chest deeper.

"You too kid" he said, turning off the light, smiling as he did when he noticed the picture beside the lamp. The one with Leah holding infant Akeelah tiredly in her arms as Ozzy smiled cheesily at the camera.

It had been a long time of loss and love, but they had some laughs at least. But what else do you expect when you're from the Jones family?

**Well, there you have it people it is finally done! Finished!**

**And I bid the farewell, until we meet again**

**R&R**

**Peace and blessings, Bre**


End file.
